


Maybe the uncertainty is better than knowing.

by what_am_i_even_doing_tho



Series: Vent Pieces [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Vent Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho
Summary: Corin thinks he should leave.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Vent Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Maybe the uncertainty is better than knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Didn't think I'd write another one of these so soon but. Here you go. Pretty much the same deal with the last one: written in like 15 minutes, not edited, OOC, raw thoughts. Din's side of the discussion is the only thing that isn't my own thoughts. Also, I didn't want to write Corin actually leaving, so whether he stays or not is up to the reader's preference.

Din finds Corin packing his bags. Panicked, he asks what's going on. Corin doesn't answer at first, and Din becomes frantic.

D: "Corin, please. What are you doing? Where are you going?"

C: "I'm sorry, Din. I'm leaving. I can't stay here."

D: "Why? What's wrong? What happened?"

Corin silently continues packing.

D: "Please, I'm begging you. Tell me what's wrong."

C: "You want to know what's wrong!? You want to kriffing know what's wrong!? Me! I'm what's wrong!"

D: "Corin, what do you mea-"

C: "I'm such an idiot. Maker, I'm so kriffing stupid. I can't do anything right. I'm a waste of space. Nothing I do is worth anything. I'm not worth anything. I'm just dragging you down. I have so many issues, and they're constantly getting in the way, and maker, I wish I could just shut up, but I can't. I wish I could just leave you alone so that you don't have to put up with my bullshit, but I kriffing can't, Din. I just can't. It's too tempting. I feel too safe. I feel like I can talk to you about anything, and I love you for that, but I'm so scared. I'm just waiting for the day that you leave me behind. I'm waiting for the day that you tell me that you never really cared, that you've always hated me. I'm waiting for you to tell me how stupid and annoying and worthless I am. I don't know if I could survive that. Kriff, I wouldn't want to survive that."

D: "Corin, please, you can't leave. I'm begging you. I'll do anything. I love you, and I would never leave you. Please, you have to believe me."

C: "I'm trying to believe you. And I don't want to leave, but maybe if I do, I won't be tempted to bog you down with my problems and waste your time. And maybe if I leave, I won't ever have to find out whether you're telling the truth or not. Maybe the uncertainty is better than knowing."

D: "You've made so much progress in such a short time. I know you can't see it, but I do. Please, don't throw that all away. Please, don't let the fear win. Let me help you fight it."

C: "I... I'm sorry, Din. I'm too weak. I don't think I can do this. I should go."


End file.
